warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexstrasza (tactics)
Alexstrasza the Lifebringer is the dragon aspect of the Red Dragonflight and the Queen of the Dragons. She is the first boss encounter of the Emerald Sanctum raid. The goal is to escort the Dragon Queen aswell as her High Elf healers to the Black Dragon's barrier, where she will destroy the barrier. She is a hastey Battle of Survival, a single death could result in a wipe. Abilities 10-Man Alexstrasza * Lifebringer's Vengeance: Destroys the Black Dragonflight's barrier, causing 10,750,000 damage in a 50,000 yard radius, will not affect players. High Elf Healer * Flash Heal: Heals 75,000 Health, only useable on Alexstrasza. 2 second cast. Black Guardian * Infernal Damnation: Causes a massive AoE effect. Causes 7500 damage per tick, each tick per .5 seconds. Uses Flamestrike animation. Black Assassin * Firebolt: Causes 15,000 damage, interruptable. 1.5 second cast. Black Drake * Flame Breath: AoE effect, causing 30,000 initial damage. Causes 1,500 damage per second afterwards. Lasts until encounter is finished. 25 Man All mobs retain their original abilities. With minor differences. High Elf Healer * Heals 150,000 health, only useable on Alexstrasza. 3.5 Second cast. Black Guardian * Infernal Damnation: Causes a massive AoE effect. Causes 10,000 Damage per tick, each tick per .25 seconds. Uses Flamestrike animation. Black Assassin * Firebolt: Causes 35,000 damage, interruptable. 1.25 second cast. Black Drake * Flame Breath: AoE effect, causing 35,000 initial damage. Causes 2,500 damage per second afterwards. Last until encounter is finished. Fight The Entire fight is one phase, much like Rotface. Alexstrasza will walk towards the black wall. She has no attacks as the Black Dragonflight have placed a spell block on her. High Elf healers will spawn 30 seconds after another's death. Alexstrasza has a 5 minute enrage timer so adds should be taken care of as quick as possible. The Main Tank should focus on the Black Guardians, while the Off-Tank should kite the Black Assassins. Upon death, Black Assassins drop a fire bomb, which causes 17,000 damage to all players in range. The Fire bombs have a 3 second timer. Portals from the Twilight Realm will open when Black Guardians are about to spawn. At 30 seconds and for every 60 (45 on 25-man) seconds afterwards, a Black Drake will fly over the group, they should be kited away from Alexstrasza before they use Flame Breath. After they've used Flame Breath, Black Drakes will land and should be tanked by the Main Tank aswell as the Black Guardians. Ranged dps should nuke the Black Guardians before they manage to use Infernal Damnation. Melee should kite Black Assassins away from Alexstrasza and her High Elf Healers. When she reaches the barrier, two (4 on 25-man) Black Guardians and four (6 on 25-man) Black Asassins will spawn behind the High Elf Healers, ultimatly killing them (which is scripted). After the enrage timer has been reached, Black Guardians and Assassins will spawn endlessly, ultimatly causing a wipe. Quotes Intro Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Heroes, you must lend me your aid. The Black Dragonflight has placed a curse upon this place, stopping me from using my abilities. If you can escort me to the barrier, I can bring it down! Aggro Black Guardian: The Dragonqueen approaches, stop her from getting here! Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Your soldiers will not stop me from helping the innocent Black Drake Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Watch out! Player Death Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: No! You shall pay Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Such a cruel end... Reaching Barrier Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: You have no hope. I will shatter this barrier! Black Guardian: Your victory shall be brief. Destroy them! Black Guardians and Assassins spawn The High Elf Healers are killed Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Heroes, destroy them so that I can tear down this barrier! Enrage Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: Oh no. All hope is lost. Victory The Barrier fades, the Black Guardian dies Alexstrasza the Lifebringer: I congratulate you, heroes. I will stay here and await reinforcements from the Alliance/Horde and the Kirin Tor. Heroic Mode There are few changes in Heroic Difficulty, but some are most notable. Alexstrasza has 200k/400k (10/25 man) Health, down from 250k/500k (10/25 man) and has no fire resistance. High Elf healers will never spawn after they have died. Black Drakes now have a tail sweep ability when they land on the ground, which can cause fall damage if effected. Black Assassins now have double health. Loot To be announced...